


Angels fuck

by uljimango



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Kim Jongin | Kai, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Breathplay, Human Do Kyungsoo | D.O, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uljimango/pseuds/uljimango
Summary: Where an angel just want to help his human.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 26





	Angels fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic, kaisoo, cause its my fav ship, please keep in mind im not a native speaker
> 
> This was originally posted on my wattpad account!

The man looked down, at the face of the one he was supposed to protect and sighed. His hands went to his knees, lifting his trousers, he crouched down and intertwined his fingers with a worried expression.

\- hey, bro, - received with silence, he decided to continue - look, you've been lying there for two hours, it's time to get up, you know, do something, dunno... - nothing again

The lying boy continued to stare at the ceiling, he didn't even seem to be breathing. Another sigh was heard after the lack of reaction

\- seriously, man, my job is to protect you, make sure you're okay, and I'm not doing it - the fingers played with the tie fabric, not knowing how to proceed - let me take care of you, please. it hurts me to see you languish like that

Abruptly he sat down, startling the one dressed in formal attire - how do you intend to help me, angel? Will you use your divine magic and remove my sadness? - he questioned coldly and debauched

\- actually, I have an idea, I don't know if it will work, but we can try, right? - the shorter man's eyes regarded him with disinterest, but he wasn't going to give up - can I try? - after a roll of his eyes and a wave he moved

He crawled over to where the other was and sat on his lap, one leg on each side, without breaking eye contact, he raised his hands to the man's neck, pinning his fingers to the short strands.

\- what are you doing? - the question came with a frown

\- I'm helping you - he blew the answer against the other's lips before pressing them together, the kiss was strange, messy, but soon they were both so immersed in it, they didn't care anymore

The smaller man's hands found their place in the other's ass, squeezing and slapping, the larger one whimpered before whispering a needy _please_

\- what did you say? Tell me, what do you want, hmm? - the husky voice made the other tremble and bite his lip hard, trying to prevent the blush from appearing on his cheeks

\- I want you - arched eyebrows showed that he was not satisfied with the short answer - inside of me - he completed embarrassed, hiding his face in the neck of the man below him, who just laughed at the angel's cute reaction

\- since you were a good boy, I will reward you - the mouths met in a frantic dance, the fingers also danced, removing all the clothing that covered them - I'll leave the tie - the perverted smile made it clear what he intended to do with it

A smack hit the larger man's thigh, eliciting a groan - in all fours, now - he ordered, being promptly obeyed, leaving the pink hole visible to the other, who held his breath - I see that before you came you had fun alone, hmm? You already expected me to put my dick in you, right? - the needy hole clenched desperately to have something big and thick inside of it

\- I wanted to make it easier... - he was interrupted by the cock-head that was struggling to enter and the hip that soon crashed into his buttocks, pushing the length at once

\- so tight... - he grunted and started to move his hips quickly, keeping a fast pace, both with their minds clouded with desire and moaning louder and louder

\- Soo, faster, Soo, _Soo!_ \- he screamed as saliva trickled down his chin, his eyes turning every time the tip hit his prostate hard and another slap marked his already reddened ass - gonna cum, Kyungsoo! Faster, _ahn!_

One hand gripped his waist for balance and the other slid until he reached the tie and gripped it tightly, Kyungsoo straightened up pulling the fabric, Jongin's back arched and he whimpered, the pressure on his neck was so delicious that he didn't care about the shameful noises coming out of his mouth, Kyungsoo never slowed the pace and force of the thrusts, aiming precisely at the perfect spot to make the tallest man scream

With a tug on his tie increasing the pressure on Jongin's throat and a sharp thrust, the tan-skinned man came hard on his belly, squeezing the cock inside of him, making Kyungsoo reach his climax, painting Jongin's walls white

They fell to the floor, exhausted, the silence was broken by the weak laugh of the big-eyed man

\- I didn't know angels could fuck - Jongin slapped him on the sweaty chest and Kyungsoo leaned over kissing the pout on his thick lips

\- Technically, my job is to help you, and I'm trying to do that. Did I manage to do that? - Jongin watched with relief as his human's lips curved in a smile

\- I can get used to being helped like that, my angel

Jongin certainly had broken some rules, but if it was necessary to disobey the creator to see the heart-shaped smile he loves so much, then he could live with it


End file.
